Allen's Betrayl
by Pinkituskadaro
Summary: Things will never be the same for Racheal when she finds out what Allen has done... Harvest Moon A New Beginning AU. I don't own any of these characters, or Harvest Moon!


It was a normal morning, from what Racheal was concearned. Her eyes opened slowly, and she saw her husband, Allen looking at her.

"Oops! I thought you were sleeping! You look so cute when you sleep!" He said, smiling.

Allen was the local hairdresser, and he moved here because Racheal built his office. Allen had red hair, with blue eyes. He wore a blue coat, with a stripe shirt underneath. He had brown pants, and Brown loafers.

"Haha! It's okay." Racheal laughed. Racheal wore blue overalls, with hints of cow print. She wore a white shirt underneath, and a red handkerchief around her neck. She wore Brown boots, and a cowprint cowboy hat.

"Well...I suppose we should get up." Allen said. They slowly rose, and got out of bed, and dressed. Racheal made her way to the kitchen, to make breakfast, as she normally does.

She cooked him something he always liked, which was fried egg, and various other dishes.

"Bon Appetit!" Allen said, smiling. "As usual, this is better than Clements cooking! Should I reward you with a kiss?" They got up, and he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"That was a great meal." He said. "I hear work calling me. Have a good day!"

Racheal walked out the door, and toward her barn. She fed her cows, llamas, sheep, and her horse. She went into her coop, and fed her chickens.

She was watering her crops, when she saw her two best friends, Felicity and Iroha.

"Hey!" Iroha yelled, waving. "Hi!" Felicity said.

Iroha was the blacksmith in town, and had long black hair, and black eyes. She wore a Japanese style short, with pants. The shirt had cherry blossoms on it, and long, see-through sleeves. She had on red shoes.

Felicity, had long, golden hair, and blue eyes. She wore a turquoise striped dress with an apron, black tights, and brown boots.

"Hi!" Racheal smiled. The three always spent their free time together, and were like sisters to eachother.

"So how are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"Good!" Racheal said. "I'm about to go into town. Wanna come?" She asked the girls.

"Sure!" They both said. The three walked down the pathway to the town, and came upon the hair salon Allen runs.

"Let's drop by and say hi to Allen." Racheal suggested.

The three walked in, and Allen wasn't downstairs.

"Where is he?" Felicity asked.

"That's weird. Isn't he open today?" Iroha also asked.

"Yeah, it's Monday." Racheal replied. "Wait...Is that...giggling?"

The three listened hard, and could hear faint giggling.

"I'm going to see what that's about." Racheal said. The three tip-toed upstairs, and turned their heads, so they could see, but so Allen couldn't see.

What they saw, made Racheal's heart shatter. Tina was pinned on Allen's bed, and they were kissing.

With that, They bolted down the stairs, somehow without them noticing.

Racheal ran from the salon with years streaming down her cheeks. "Why?! Was I not good enough for him?!" She thought to herself. The other girls followed her.

Once Racheal reached the farmhouse, she went inside and buried her head in her pillow, and sobbed.

"Racheal! I'm so sorry!" Felicity said.

"I can't believe that asshole." Iroha said.

"Do you want me to make you some food?" Felicity asked. "Food always makes me feel better!"

"No thanks. It's just...why? What did I do?! Was I not a good enough wife, that he thought he needed someone else in his life?!"

"He is just a jerk. And it isn't your fault. He's making the choice to cheat, and it isn't anyone's fault but his." Iroha said.

"I...just...don't know what to do..." Racheal said.

"Divorce him!" Felicity said, holding a bowl of been soup. "I know you said to not cook, but I really don't care." Felicity handed Racheal the soup.

"Thanks for the soup, but there is a problem if I divorce him." Racheal said.

"What?" Iroha said.

"I'm pregnant..." Racheal said.

"WHAT?!" her friends yelled.

"Yeah..." Racheal said.

"Well shoot." Iroha said.

"Maybe you could be a single parent?" Felicity questioned. "Many people do it."

"Maybe. I don't know." Racheal said.

The door then opened, and Allen walked in. The girls glared at him.

"Hello, ladies." Allen said, but got no "hello" back.

The girls turned to Racheal.

"I'm afraid I have some mining to do." Iroha said. When she walked out, she gave Allen an icy glare.

"I have some cooking to do." Felicity said. When she walked out, she also gave Allen an icy glare.

"What's with your friends?" Allen asked, once they left.

"Well...they saw something...interesting." Racheal said.

"And that gives them an excuse to be rude?" Allen said.

"And what excuse did you have for cheating on me?!" Racheal shot back.

"W-what are you talking about?" Allen nervously laughed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw you and Tina making out in your bed!"

"No...I don't know what your talking about!"

I saw it! We came by to say hi, but you weren't downstairs, and we heard giggling. We went upstairs, and saw you guys in the beginning of the bedroom tango." Racheal said, her eyes starting to well up.

"I...uh..." Allen tried to speak, but had no words.

"What did I do?! Was I a not good enough wife?! Please, tell me, why?!" She yelled.

"It was nothing you did! It was me! I'll change!" Allen said, attempting to kiss her, but she shoved him away.

"No! I'm not taking any lies! I want you out of my life! Get your stuff, and go!" Racheal yelled.

Allen was quiet, amd stood still, until he finally started getting his things together, which wasn't much, because most of his things were at the salon.

"Please...know I love you..." said, as he walked out the door.

She plopped on her bed again, and sobbed.

He was gone. Out of her life. He'll go to her, and love Tina, as he once loved her.

"Goodbye, Allen..."


End file.
